WO 2008/131735 discloses a thin-film light emitting diode chip, wherein a growth substrate for the epitaxial layer sequence of the semiconductor body was detached from the semiconductor body and the semiconductor body is connected to a carrier substrate by a soldering connection, the carrier substrate not being identical to the growth substrate of the epitaxial layer sequence. In the case of this thin-film light emitting diode chip, both electrical contacts are arranged at the rear site of the light emitting diode chip.
It could, however, be helpful to provide an improved optoelectronic component which is surface-mountable and can be connected for example at its underside to the conductor tracks of a printed circuit board, and is simultaneously distinguished by low sensitivity toward short circuits and/or electrostatic discharges (ESD).